The present invention relates generally to devices used in the preparation of food, and more particularly to a peeler apparatus with a blade that can be quickly and easily oriented in a plurality of positions to facilitate the peeling of diverse food products by a variety of users.
As is well known to persons engaged in food preparation, it is not always necessary or desirable to use the outer skins and/or other surfaces of fruits, vegetables, and other food products in the preparation of a given dish. In this regard, it is often incumbent upon the food preparer to peel away these portions of such food products in the course of preparing a meal.
To this end, a variety of devices exist which facilitate the peeling of food products. Many such prior art peelers have blades that are fixed relative to their handles. However, the preferred position of the blade relative to the handle of a peeler can differ among various cultures. For example, in the United States, it is often preferred that a peeler blade be positioned parallel to the handle. In contrast, in certain Asian cultures, it is often preferred that the peeler blade be positioned perpendicular to the handle. Thus, the fixed blade of many prior art peelers can render the devices difficult to use by many persons, depending on the peeling style desired by the user and the type of food being peeled.
Moreover, peeler blades are often sharpened on only one side. As a result, peelers having fixed blades may be suitable for use by only right-handed or only left-handed persons. The combination of a single-sided blade and a fixed blade position can also limit the usefulness of such peelers among users having different peeling styles.
As a partial solution to these problems, certain prior art peelers employ a double blade design. Although such blades may permit use by both right-handed and left-handed persons, they can also compromise the peeling efficiency of devices having this configuration. Specifically, as the double blade is drawn along a food product, the back of the leading blade can cause the cutting edge of the blade to “lift,” thus compromising the “bite” of the blade. It will be appreciated that while prior art double blade configurations may provide consumers with additional functionality, such configurations will not necessarily cut as well as single sided blade designs.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a peeler apparatus with a blade that can be easily configured in a plurality of positions, thereby permitting use of the peeler in accordance with a variety of peeling styles. Such a peeler apparatus would also preferably be adaptable for use by both left and right-handed persons.